Z-Day (FW)
Z-DAY FUTURE WORLD IS A NON-CANON SCENARIO OF FUTURE WORLD, TAKING PLACE FROM JULY 2011 ONWARD. THIS SCENARIO HAS NO BASIS IN THE OFFICIAL VERSION OF FUTURE WORLD. THIS SCENARIO DEPICTS A ZOMBIE OUTBREAK, PANDEMIC AND INVASION CRISIS WHICH AFFECTS ALL FUTURE WORLD NATIONS GLOBALLY. IT IS A SIDE PROJECT TO STIMULATE ACTIVITY. Z-Day also known as Zombie Day was a global catastrophic event that took place on July 12, 2011 when an outbreak of zombie-like infections occurred in areas across the globe. In many areas, the infection spread rapidly, turning millions of people into what was described as mindless cannibals. The people who became infected, reportedly died following becoming exposed to bites, blood or other tissues and then reanimated as a mindless and violent psychotic person who attacked other living humans to consume their flesh. Many people, due to previous Hollywood movies regarding zombies, referred to these cannibals as zombies. As the outbreak became global news, many people took advantage of their knowledge of zombie fiction and began to arm and kill these entities. Like in most zombie movies, the creatures were killed via trauma to the head, most specifically, gun shot. In many nations where gun ownership was outlawed, infection rates were higher and zombies spread faster and killed more easily. Pathology What initially sparked the outbreak remains unknown. The infection itself was initially determined to be blood borne, most likely a virus which was spread from blood/blood contact, saliva, bite wounds, scratches or other fluid interaction. Those who were exposed to said factors became infected within hours and died within 24 hours if the wound or form of infection was minor. Those who died as a result of infection, whether their death was immediate or after the 24 hour period, passed out and reanimated within minutes, becoming one of the creatures. The most notable of symptoms of infected persons was their yellowed or grayed eye whites, grayish skin tone and darkening of the veins and arteries in the skin. The site of exposure, usually a bite wound, would look especially infection, usually experiencing necrosis of the skin and pussing. Following reanimation of the dead, the creature's eyes would be mostly glazed, grayish and the pupils and iris seemingly whitish. The zombie would show extreme aggression, rage and viciousness and attack living human beings. The creatures did not seem to target dead humans, other zombies or animals. Zero Hour Zero Hour was declared the estimated point in time, the date, in which the outbreak initially started. It was estimated that on July 11th, 2011, the infection began to spread in several major nations globally and the continued spread went on unnoticed until after a period of 24 hours had passed when reports of riots had broken out. The rioting was later confirmed to not be rioting but groups of roving cannibal zombies simply attacking crowds of living people. These riots had caused the most of infection during the next 24-48 hours. Major cities especially were affected.... USE YOUR FUTURE WORLD COUNTRY/OR COUNTRIES AND JOIN IN ON THIS NON-CANON SCENARIO. REMEMBER THIS HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH THE OFFICIAL LINE OF HISTORY OF FUTURE WORLD. *Cascadia develops a maneuver to knock out and sometimes kill zombies that doesn't involve use of guns. Meanwhile, droids combat zombies in the streets of cities. Category:Future World Scenarios Category:Events